Atsuko Seiga
Atsuko Seiga is the Executive Director of Seiga Heavy Industries. Following the 12th Nova Clash, Atsuko became a collaborator in Gengo Aoi's plot to overthrow the Chevalier. Background Atsuko is the subordinate and granddaughter of President Nobuhiro Seiga, the head of Seiga Heavy Industries. Appearance She's a young woman with a modest physique, save for her well-rounded hips. She has wavy blonde hair that runs down to her shoulder blades and usually dresses in a lab coat over a blouse and miniskirt. For her debut of the Faylan Generators she wore a slightly more formal outfit, complete with a small bow tied around her neck. Personality Atsuko generally comes off as bright and polite in her mannerisms. She supports her grandfather in their joint endeavor, the "Transcending Consciousness" theory. Though she appears calm, she seems to have a temper, as Seiga pointed out. She is very scientifically able and also clever, able to rapidly understand the implications of the hidden Nova signal that Seiga uncovered. However, she is also vindictive and rather underhanded, being perfectly willing to collaborate with her grandfather in making Gengo look like a fool in an a manner that put the Pandora and Valkyries at risk. In fact, the plan to do so was originally hers to begin with. In spite of this cunning and ruthlessness, she was easily outwitted and outmaneuvered by Gengo, the man she was trying to bring down. After the failure of her attempt to disable Gengo, she joined his budding organization because she viewed that there was no future in opposing him, showing a rather pragmatic side as well. She is also stubborn, trying repeatedly to perform the Legendary Stigmata Project using established methods before Scarlett Ohara ordered her to start the project from scratch. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc She's seen in the hangar, where the new Type-S duplicate being readied. According to a report she'd just received, it and two more similar replicates were to be sent to West Genetics, probably to be used in group Pandora/Valkyrie exercises. When Seiga grumbles about how Aoi had thwarted their plans, she responded by saying the Faylan technology was only possible through Aoi's stigma technology, and that they'd have to admit it was the truth. The President went on to say it proved Aoi was dangerous, as he was essentially interfering with human evolution. Atsuko immediately knew her grandfather had referred to the "Transcending Consciousness" theory, which dealt with changing mankind's evolutionary path. She pointed out they wouldn't have gained public support with just the theory and their hypothesis. And with Radox relieved from his post, Aoi's position was more secure than ever, so she saw no feasible means of proceeding. Seiga disagreed, and claimed they'd soon be able to take him on, and in her grandfather's words, pull him down to the bottom of Hell. 12th Nova Clash Later, Atsuko welcomes many high ranking officials to observe the joint training exercise, Gengo Aoi being among them. When the Nova dummies begin to malfunction, she feigns surprise and confusion, but secretly relishes how her plan is working. However, she is dismayed when she notices that Gengo is not concerned in the least. As the dummies transform into real Nova, Gengo casually confronts Atsuko, showing that he had already predicted her and her grandfather's entire plan. He explains to her a little bit about the "voice" of the Nova that her company detected during their experiments. She admits that although they failed to defeat him, Seiga Heavy Industries had to at least try to challenge Gengo in the field of Stigmata research. She watches the 12th Nova Clash unfold beside Gengo. Busters Arc A demoralized Atsuko is summoned by Gengo Aoi, who begins by asking if she'd work for him. She originally declined at the concept, until the Nova researcher promised to have Seiga Heavy Industries protected from any further scrutiny if she complied. She's all but overwhelmed as she listened to his plans to create a new organization, one independent of Chevalier. Atsuko admitted she had no choice but to comply, but made a bold statement afterwards. "If you're making an independent organization, does that mean you intend to monopolize all the gathered info, and thus leave all the other countries in the dark? Do you really think that Chevalier, let alone the entire world, will let you get away with that?" Gengo confirmed what she'd said, that all the Faylan technology, along with the Legendary Pandora, Valkyries, and the Transcendent Pandora were all gathered under his authority, which frightened the Seiga woman to no end. "And if the world will not allow it," he rebutted of her concerns, "I will make the world allow it." After hearing that proclamation, Atsuko realized she and her grandfather had no means of combating his power, and thus agreed to work for him. She's next seen in the facility's laboratory, where she overlooks test work being done on the Valkyries. She theorizes that at their current specs, they could have performed at full power for three minutes. Suddenly, she's informed of a crisis with the Legendary Stigmata, which annoyed her to no end. She admitted that taking care of the Faylan Generators, the Valkyries, and now producing the Legendary Stigmata was putting a lot of pressure on her. Even more so when she recalled Gengo gave her a scant two weeks to have completed the project, and she wasn't allowed to have asked for help. "That sly old fox," she thought to herself in aggravation, "cloning their entire bodies would be easier than this." She's later seen at the landing pad with her assistant, who's excited that their request for help on Stigmata engineering was answered so quickly. Atsuko seemed less than enthusiastic, as they didn't know if the person in question would've agreed to help them. She welcomes the party that disembarked from the aircraft, which comprised of several man in dark suits, and a red-haired young woman who pushed along a wheelchair-bound woman forth. She then introduces herself and extends her hand in friendship. "It's an honour to meet someone of your calibre at a time like this, Stigmata technology expert, Dr. Scarlett Ohara." Atsuko and her assistant later watch over the Legendary Stigmata as they break apart. She silently laments that they will not be able to meet Gengo's time table. She is interrupted by the arrival of Scarlett Ohara, who quickly points out the flaws in their work and tells Atsuko to start over. She argues that without altering the stigmata normal Pandora won't be able to use it. Scarlett calmly tells her to forget all previous assumptions, as their true job was to create a brand new theory, since that was the goal of the Legendary Stigmata plan. Later, Atsuko and her assistant watch the Legendary Stigmata production succeed thanks to Dr. Ohara's earlier advice. They note Scarlett's genius in regards to making the plan a success. Her assistant happily notes that Gengo's order is taken care of, but Atsuko comments that so much more has been achieved. She declares that the now functioning Legendary Stigmata is many times denser than regular stigmata and will revolutionize mankind as they know it. When Gengo orders the Valkyries deployed to engage a group of Chevalier assassins, Atsuko assists Scarlett in preparing their new equipment. Exit Revenant Arc Following the 13th Nova Clash, Atsuko moves with the rest of Gengo's forces to West Genetics. There she attends a meeting where Gengo explains to her and others his theory on the true origins of the Nova. Atsuko listens in shock at the idea that the Nova are a naturally occurring dimensional disaster. She then participates in Operation Exit Revenant alongside Gengo and Scarlett. Afterwards, Atsuko leaks the fact that the Legendary Pandora are currently unable to fight to Radox, though she appears greatly distressed while doing so. Relationships Family Nobuhiro Seiga Her grandfather as well as her superior at Seiga Heavy Industries. Enemies Gengo Aoi The greatest threat to their plans, she feared that they did not possess the means to challenge him. Her fears are confirmed during the 12th Nova Clash, when it is revealed he predicted her entire plan. Later, she acknowledges how dangerous Gengo is, and is forced to work for him after realizing she had no way to fight him. Trivia *Atsuko's name is presumably a reference to Seiga Nicovideo, a website that publishes Freezing. *A Chevalier official suggested Gengo arrange a marriage between Atsuko and Kazuya Aoi, although Gengo refused. References Category:Character Category:Seiga Heavy Industries Category:Female